The Softball Story
by Steph5
Summary: Killing time in Stars Hollow, Emily stops at Luke's. L/L. Set after the second season finale.


The Softball Story

By Steph (awriter78@hotmail.com)

Summary--Killing time in Stars Hollow, Emily stops at Luke's. L/L. Set after the second season finale.

Rating--PG, for the actual "softball story."

"Lorelai, we were supposed to go to a late lunch today, remember?" Emily asked her daughter.

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, how could I have forgotten? But I am collapsing under the weight of work that was suddenly placed on my shoulders. You should be proud that so many people depend on yours truly."

"Yes, very proud. But I'm not driving all the way back home. That would be foolish."

"Well, Rory will be back from school in about two hours. You could have lunch and then you could wait at home. Then we'll all go out to eat.."

"You expect me to wait outside your house like a faithful dog?"  


"Of course not. Go to lunch. Stay there until 4 which will give her plently of time to be home. I'll page her and tell her to meet you at the house at 4. I'll probably be off at about 5, which will give you some quality time with your granddaughter. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds fine. Where shall I go to eat?"

Lorelai looked at the clock and sighed. "I really have to get back to work immediately. There aren't any super nice restaurants around here. Nothing really your style."

"Maybe my style has changed. I know. I'll go to your friend's place."

"What friend is that? If you want, I can have Sookie make something quick for you."

"Not Sookie. Your other friend. The man with the baseball cap. The one who wears it the wrong way."

"Luke." 

Emily caught her daughter's frown at saying his name. "What's wrong with going there? You and Rory seem to frequent that place quite a bit."

"Well, that's an understatement." Lorelai said not wanting to go into their fight. "The food he makes is very good, but it isn't quite the type of food you're used to."

"What does he make?"

"Diner food, Mom. Burgers, fries, pancakes....nothing fancy."

"Well, I'll have a fancy dinner to make up for it. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

It was midafternoon and all was quiet in the diner. Well, almost. There was a couple in the corner, but they weren't too demanding. Luke began to fill the ketchup containers. The door opened. He looked over to see Emily standing there. His mouth opened in shock.

He managed to close his mouth and walked over to her. "Mrs. Gilmore. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet my daughter for lunch, but she was suddenly too busy for her mother. So I 

am supposed to have lunch by myself until my granddaughter gets home from school."

Luke looked at his watch. "You've got about two hours. One hour and fifty minutes to be exact."

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"I could set my watch by Rory. She comes here almost every day after school."

"Hmmm. Where should I sit?"

Luke looked around. Every table was empty. He pointed out one booth to her. "That one has sort of been christened as the 'Gilmore Booth.'"

"Well, that's where I shall sit. May I have an iced tea and a menu?"

"Coming right up."

"Are you busy?" she asked him after he brought her the drink and the menu.

"No, it's a little slow right now."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"About the menu?"

"No. I want to know why you weren't at Sookie's wedding. Do you not like the woman? Sure she seems slightly hysterical, but she's a good person."

He froze. He wasn't expecting that. "No, Sookie and I get along fine. I've known her for a long time."

"Were you out of town? Previous plans?"

"No, I had to work."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "The whole town was at the wedding. I hardly believe that someone would leave the ceremony because of an uncontrollable craving for a cheeseburger."

"Do you know what you want to order?"

Emily scanned the menu. "There is nothing remotely healthy on this menu."

"I give the customers what they want."

"I suppose."

"Tell you what. Jackson came in today with some fruit. Most of these people won't eat fruit unless it's in a pie. How about a turkey sandwich and fruit salad?"

She smiled and closed the menu. "That sounds lovely. And when you're done making lunch, I have a few more questions for you."

He frowned. She frowned back. He left to make the order, muttering something under his breath.

"What happened between you and my daughter?" Emily asked as Luke set the plate in front of her.

"Anything else I can get you? Another refill of iced tea?"

"Sit down. I am the only customer in here. Now answer my question."

He frowned again. She motioned him to sit next to her. He sighed and sat down. "What was the question again?"

"Did you and Lorelai have a fight? Was she the reason you weren't at the wedding? And why didn't you attend her graduation?"

"I wasn't invited," he said honestly.

"Tell me about the fight." She took a bite of the sandwich. "This is very nice. You should put it on the menu. You would probably get more customers."

"It was just a stupid fight."

"What was it about? Unlike my daughter, I am a good listener. And if you don't tell me, I'll come to my own conclusions and you probably won't like that."

He cracked a smile. "She blamed me for Rory's car accident."

"You weren't driving, were you?"

"No of course not. My nephew Jess was. And Lorelai blamed me for bringing Jess here. We both said some horrible things to each other. And she apologized and I accepted, but things aren't back to normal."

"Jess and Rory are friends?"

"Yes. And Lorelai doesn't like that."

"Why not?"

Luke sighed. "Jess likes to stir things up. He's very unhappy here. Doesn't go to school, stole some little things. Rory is pretty much his only friend."

"Why is Jess so unhappy?"

"His mother, my sister, didn't do the best job in raising him. She's very flaky, very selfish. Not everyone has a childhood like Rory's."

Emily frowned. "I can only imagine what Lorelai told you about me. But she had a wonderful childhood as well."

"I didn't mean to insult you Mrs. Gilmore. I didn't know Lorelai growing up, the way I knew Rory growing up."

Emily changed tactics. "Would you consider yourself a father figure to Rory?"

He looked down, uncomfortable. "No, she has a father. Possibly an uncle figure."

"Do you ever do fatherly-things for her?"

"I guess," he said, uncomfortable. 

"I know you taught her how to play softball."

"How do you know that?" he asked standing up abruptly.

"Rory told me. I asked her if she was athletic and if she liked sports. She said not really and I asked her if they ever taught her how to play anything at school and then she told me that you taught her how to play softball. I didn't realize that it was a secret."

"Is that all she told you? She didn't tell you the whole story?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You would know if she told you."

"Tell me."

"It's not the kind of story you tell a lady."

"Would you tell my daughter the story?"

"Your daughter was there."

"Is it a funny story?"

"Your daughter sure thought so."

"Tell it to me."

"No, I hardly know you."

"Tell me the story or I'll get Lorelai to tell me."

He sighed, sitting back down. "This is a no-win situation isn't it?"

"I'm all ears."

He began the story. Rory and Lane were in junior high and were nervous because they were going to be tested in gym for their softball skills. Neither of the girls, who preferred reading, writing, listening to music and watching movies, had any. And they were worried about failing.

"You aren't going to fail gym." Lorelai said. The girls were not convinced. "Do you want me to see if Luke could help you?" 

They did. So she asked him and he agreed. Lorelai had put the girls' hair in ponytails and put backward baseball caps on their heads. She had bought them little plaid shirts to wear with their jeans. "There," she 

said dropping them off. "You are now officially 'Team Luke.'" 

Luke had rolled his eyes when he saw them, but had to admit that they looked cute. Lorelai said she couldn't stay, she had to work, but would take them all, Luke included, out for ice cream afterward.

They were horrible, but determined. He showed them how to hold the bat and threw slow, easy pitches toward them. They began to hit a few. Then they got hot, tired and impatient. They wanted to stop; they wanted ice cream.

"Okay, Rory," he said. "One more hit and we'll go get your mom."

He threw one and she missed. Another one and she missed. "Hurry up, Rory," Lane said. "I'm starving."

"Watch it, Rory, keep your eye on it and swing as hard as possible."

He threw a slow pitch. She swung and the bat connected with the ball. The ball connected with him. He moved in slow-motion. How else would he have not been able to protect himself?

"Damn it," he yelled forgetting who his audience was. He stepped backwards and sat down. Who would have thought he would have needed a cup today? His eyes began to water from the pain.

Rory stared at him for a second before bursting into tears. "I'll get someone. Stay with him Lane."

Rory ran in the direction of the inn. Luke sat in silence trying to will the pain away. Lane looked up at him.

"Mr. Danes?" she asked quietly. This was when Lane was in the phase where she obeyed her mother and called all adults by their last names.

"Yes, Lane," he said a few seconds later finding his voice.

"Do you want me to tell you a joke? To take your mind off your pain?"

"No thank you."

"Mr. Danes?"

"Yes, Lane?"

"Do you know how to play drums? I really want to learn."

He almost smiled at that. "No, Lane I don't."

Rory had run sobbing to her mother. Lorelai had been at the desk and saw her immediately.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where's Lane?"

She sobbed her answer. "I can't understand you babe. Take a deep breath and tell me."

"I hurt Luke."

Lorelai turned pale. "Is he okay? How did you hurt him?"

"I hit the ball and it hit him."

"Where is he hurt?"

Rory began sobbing again. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

Rory shook her head but managed to point. Lorelai put her hand over her mouth. "Where is he?"

"At the park with Lane. I thought she should stay with him."

"That was a good idea. Let me just talk to Sookie for a second. Stay out here." Rory nodded.

Lorelai came out a few seconds later with a frozen bag of peas. "He'll be okay, sweetie."

They ran to the park. Lane met them. She was white as a sheet. "He told me to stay quiet so I did. I didn't want to bother him."

Lorelai nodded. "You two stay here, okay?" She walked over to Luke. He was sitting there, his breaths coming fast and shallow.

"Hey," she said. "How's it going?"

He looked embarrassed. "Wonderful. How are you?"

"I brought you something." She showed him the peas.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Oh, you can't be that bad if you're joking around. Put this on your...injured spot."

"With an audience?"

"Oh, it'll be educational for the girls."

"Mrs. Kim will love that."

"I'll take them for ice cream. Will you meet us?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Lorelai watched him for a second. "Seriously did you want me to call help? I've been told it hurts a lot when guys get hit in that area and you know...when it's a punchline for a movie or like 'America's Funniest Home Videos' the guys always seem in agony."

"I'll live," he said. "It does hurt though and I'll probably be walking funny for a few days..."

"We'll just start some really juicy rumor to explain that."

"Go," he said. "And take Babe Ruth with you."

"You better meet us for ice cream."

"Or else what? You'll give Rory a baseball bat and tell her to come after me?"

"When you get ice cream with us, it will show her you're okay. She's pretty scared."

"Okay. You guys get a head start."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

A little while later, he stiffly, slowly walked into the ice cream store. Rory looked like she was going to cry again, so he smiled and said he was okay and he knew it was an accident. Lorelai sent the girls to the bookstore across the street.

"I ordered you a sundae," Lorelai said. 

"Good," he said.

She grinned. "I told them to hold the nuts."

"That's a horrible story," Emily said. "You're injured and my daughter is making jokes at your expense. And juvenile jokes at that."

"I told you you wouldn't want to hear it," he said. The door opened again. 

When he went to take a new customer's order, Emily put her napkin to her mouth and laughed softly. She couldn't help it. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Grandma!" Rory called coming into the diner. 

"Rory, how was your day?" Emily asked.

"Great. I got an A on my history test. How long have you been here?"

"About two hours."

"What have you done the whole time?"

"Luke made me a lovely lunch and we talked for a little bit."

"Who did?"

"Luke and I."

"You talked to Luke?"

"Is it strange that I could talk to someone that long?"

"No, that Luke could. He's not exactly Chatty Cathy."

"Who isn't Chatty Cathy?" Luke asked walking over to her.

"You," Rory said.

"Rory, that isn't polite."

"I didn't mean it rudely. He's Laconic Luke."

"Good word," Luke said approving. "Fries?"

"Yes, please," she said beaming.

"So," Emily said turning to her. "This fight with him and your mother."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's so stupid. They used to be best friends."

"He seems like a nice guy. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, not that I know of."

"And now that your father...your mother isn't seeing anyone?"

"No," Rory said. "I don't think matchmaking will work with them. Whole cities have tried."

"Not matchmaking. Bringing friends back together."

"Then I approve."

"So, you wouldn't approve if I was matchmaking."

"I think Mom would be so mad about you matchmaking that she would deliberately ignore the possibility."

"Well, so this time we'll just call it bringing friends together."

"Here you go," Luke said placing a huge plate of fries in front of Rory. 

"Don't go overboard or anything," she said staring at the enormous portion. 

"I just thought you might want to share with your grandmother."

"That was very kind of you Luke," Emily said. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Rory stiffened. She knew what was coming. "No," she murmured.

"Lorelai and Rory come over every Friday night for dinner. My husband will not be in town and four is always a better number than three."

"I don't think Lorelai would like that."

"I'll talk to her tonight about it. It will be fine. Six p.m. And Luke," she said.

"Yes?"

"No plaid, no cap."

He nodded, still a little in shock, and went to help another customer.

"I like that man," Emily said as they left the diner.

"I could tell," Rory said. "He seemed to like you too."

"He looks so disheveled though. And doesn't he know how to shave?"

Rory laughed. "But other than that..."

Emily appeared in deep thought. "He's not a bad looking man though. And he sure has a soft spot for you and your mother."

"I know."

"He told me the softball story."

Rory froze. "The softball story?"

"About you and a baseball bat."

She put her hands over her eyes. "That was sacred. Between me, Mom, him and Lane. No one was ever to mention that again."

"I won't tell a soul."

"I can't believe he told you that."

"I have a way," Emily smiled, "of getting people to talk."

"Torture?" Rory asked.

"Of course."

"Why did you invite Luke Danes to dinner with us?" Lorelai asked her mom.

"Because he is a nice man and he kept me company while I ate."

"We aren't getting along, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that."

"And..."

"Lorelai, this man has such a soft spot for you and Rory. He seems to have played a big part in both your lives. I wanted to know more about him."

"He has been a good friend," Lorelai admitted. "I just don't like meddling."

"Tell you what. After this, consider me an unmeddler."

"I'll believe that when I see it." 

"So," Lorelai said to Rory, "when did Luke and your grandmother become bosom buddies?" They were in the car driving to a Friday night dinner.

"Apparently they talked when she was in the diner. He even told her the softball story."

"The softball story? The one with you and the baseball bat?"

"Do you know any other softball stories?"

"Why would he tell her that?"

"I don't know."

"We're here. He's not here yet."

"I know. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You two look lovely," Emily said. "Luke will be here in about twenty minutes. He had to close the diner."

"Oh," Lorelai said. "Mom, are you trying to push me and Luke together?"

"Romantically?" Emily asked. Lorelai nodded. "No, I'm not. But I am trying to get you two to be friends 

again. For your and Rory's sake."

"I've tried. He hasn't accepted my apology."

"Well, we'll just see how tonight goes."

Luke hesitantly rung the doorbell. He wanted to bring something, but didn't know about wine or flowers. He brought pie.

"Pie?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Homemade strawberry pie. With fresh strawberries."

"Wonderful," Emily said. "Rory, let him come inside."

The door opened. All three women stared. 

"What?" Luke asked. 

Emily was the first to recover. "Don't you clean up nicely." She looked at his hair. "Did you use a curling iron?"

"Mom," Lorelai hissed.

"I'm sorry. I just never expected wavy hair underneath the baseball cap."

"Actually my charming nephew asked me the same question. The answer is definitely no."

"Let me get your jacket. Sit down. Lorelai, get him a drink."

Lorelai looked startled. "Well, okay then. Anyone else?"

While she was making drinks, he went over to her. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable. I didn't ask for an invitation...I didn't know she was going to..."

"No, no, I understand," she said.

"You look really nice. Rory too."

Lorelai smiled. "So do you."

Dinner went okay. No mention of the fight or of softballs. So that was good. Rory and Emily behaved as if coached. "Remember the time..." Rory would begin; "Tell me about..." Emily would begin. Luke and Lorelai had to participate, telling stories, finishing each other's sentences.

"Rory, before dessert let me show you a book your grandfather wanted you to see. Why don't you two go for a walk outside or something?"

"That was subtle," Lorelai muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They walked slowly, slightly apart from each other. Nothing was said. Finally Lorelai said. "Luke, I'm sorry about her asking you to come here for dinner. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

He was quiet for a second and then said "I'm having fun."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he said.

"Hmm?"

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Oh. For everything. For not accepting her apology. 

"Me too," she said. "So sorry. Let's be friends again." She walked to him and hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back.

"Luke," she said. 

"Hmmm?"

She put her hands on each side of his face and pressed her lips to his. He stepped back.

"I'm sor--" she started, but he cut her off by kissing her back, hard.

"You're a very smart girl, Rory," Emily said as she watched the couple walk back holding hands.

"Thank you Grandma."

"You said that if I said I was matchmaking, she would reject it without thinking. But since we said it was about friendship..."

"She thinks the romance is her own idea."

"Right. I think it's time to serve the pie."

"Grandma, I think you're pretty smart too."

The end. Please R/R. Thanks.


End file.
